Roan Fel
Roan Fel was the third Emperor of the Fel dynasty to rule the Fel Empire, and the grandson of Jagged FelStar Wars Legacy 33: Fight Another Day, Part 2, the head of the Moff Council following the Second Galactic Civil War, and later the first ruler of the Empire. Biography Early life armor.]] A fully trained Imperial Knight, the master of Antares Draco,Jan Duursema identifies Roan Fel as the master of Antares Draco and an able military and political leader, Fel kept the Empire on a straight course, following in the footsteps of his grandfather. In order to mantain his power base and control over the Empire, he constantly played the members of the Moff Council against each other, thus ensuring they wouldn't join forces against him. However, the political scenario of the Empire would be altered by war. Sith-Imperial War Sometime before 127 ABY, the Galactic Alliance agreed to the Ossus Project, an attempt by the New Jedi Order to use Yuuzhan Vong terraforming technology to undo damage the Yuuzhan Vong had done to a number of worlds during their war with the galaxy. At first, the project was going smoothly. But it was soon sabotaged by the new Sith Order. Not knowing this, many people cast the blame on the Vong, believing them to be re-newing their crusade against the galaxy. The Alliance, at the Jedi's urging, defended the Vong, which caused many Alliance worlds to stop supporting it. Fel met with Jedi Master Kol Skywalker and promised to stay the Empire's hand while Skywalker tried to prove that the project was sabotaged. But the Moff Council, seeing the opportunity to re-establish Imperial control over the galaxy, invoked the Treaty of Anaxes and declared war on a weakened Galactic Alliance. Roan Fel, unable to ignore the Moff Council's power to declare war, reluctantly went to war with the support of the new Sith Order. Unlike Darth Krayt and some on the Moff Council, the Emperor did not view the war as the means to achieve a grand ideological agenda. Rather, he saw it as an unfortunate political necessity, the best course of action for the Empire in a troubled galaxy. Though allied with the Sith, Fel had no desire to see the Jedi exterminated. He even forbade his Imperial Knights from fighting in the war. Three years later, the war was over. The Alliance fell with the defeat at Caamas and the conquest of Coruscant. It was only as the war was winding down that he realized that the Empire had been manipulated into the war by the new Sith Order and their ally on the Moff Council, Nyna Calixte. When the war ended, Fel asked the Jedi to surrender, and some of them did, but the majority of the Order refused. Fel ordered for a diplomatic mission to Ossus, but Moff Rulf Yage and Darth Nihl undermined his orders and attacked the Temple. The Massacre at Ossus, as it became known as, wiped out half of the Jedi Order. Fel seemed to have realized at some point that Darth Krayt and Grand Admiral Morlish Veed were plotting betrayal and, sometime after the war ended, made plans to arrest Veed. It was after this that Calixte approached Fel and told him about Krayt's intention to assassinate him at an upcoming meeting and advised him to escape. Fel realized that Calixte was telling the truth because if he died, Calixte would be useless to the Sith and would also die. So he arranged for a double to appear at the meeting instead of him. All while this was happening, he and Antares made their way through the sewers, slashing through droids before escaping. Fel escaped to plot his retaliation against Krayt and the Empire he had seized control of. Insurgency against Krayt's Empire kneeling in the presence of Roan Fel on Bastion.]] Around 137 ABY, Fel returned to Bastion to retake the planet. Over the years, loyalist forces had gathered there, awaiting the return of their Emperor. With Antares Draco at his side, Fel took control of the planet, knowing that Krayt would be wary to launch a frontal assault on the heavily fortified planet. However, his daughter and heir, Princess Marasiah Fel, was soon to be caught up in the Sith plot. Darth Talon, one of Krayt's Hands, had been sent after the Princess in the hope that she could chase her into the arms of her father, her true quarry. Even though his daughter was a fugitive from the Sith, Emperor Fel nonetheless ordered his Imperial Knights not to search for her, as the Sith would likely use her to get to him. However, Antares Draco searched for the Princess, finding her in Vendaxa, where the Sith staged an attack in which Princess Fel nearly died, though she was healed by Cade Skywalker. Afterwards, Princess Fel was taken to Bastion, where she persuaded her father to allow Skywalker to leave. Emperor Fel also reprimanded Draco and Ganner Krieg for disobeying his orders. However, Emperor Fel, ever the astute politician, announced that he would retroactively approve the rescue mission to prevent his authority from being undermined. He also informed Draco that he would not be able to marry Princess Marasiah. Attempts at alliance and assassination .]] After the return of his daughter, Fel realized the Sith would now know that he had taken Bastion, meaning it would be difficult to bring forces loyal to him to the planet. Realizing he needed more help, he decided to form a desperate alliance with the Galactic Alliance Remnant. He sent Captain Mingo Bovark to negotiate an alliance with Admiral Gar Stazi on The Wheel. Meanwhile, Moff Nyna Calixte (who was using her Morrigan Corde persona as a disguise), was trying to keep the Sith from capturing her son, Cade Skywalker. During this, she found out about the meeting on the Wheel. With the help of a Sith agent named Jor Tolin, Calixte was able to override the guns on Bovark's shuttle and have them fire on Stazi's shuttle, making it appear to be a trap set by Fel. The sabotage worked, and both Stazi and Bovark left the station. Fel's forces continued to stand alone. By this time, the Sith knew that Fel had retaken Bastion. They also knew that launching a frontal assault on the planet would deal a crippling blow to their own forces, even if they succeeded in killing Fel. But Darth Maladi found another way: assassinate Fel. Lady Maladi dispatched Darth Kruhl to Bastion to kill Fel. Using the [[Pellaeon-class Star Destroyer|''Pellaeon-class Star Destroyer]] Dauntless as bait, Kruhl slipped in and found Fel meditating in the Pellaeon Gardens. But Fel had sensed Kruhl land on the planet, and quickly reacted with his lightsaber. After a brief duel, Fel killed Kruhl with a blaster. Fel then had the entire crew of the Dauntless, except for Governor Vikar Dorn, executed to send a message to Krayt. By this time, Moff Rulf Yage believed that Fel was—and had been for seven years—hiding in the Chiss Ascendancy. However, the Chiss Moff Fehlaaur knew this allegation had not been proven. Potential Alliance Fel later sent several Imperial Knights to Mon Calamari to sabotage the ''Imperious''-class Star Destroyer (the Imperious) that was being constructed there. They planted three sets of bombs on the Star Destroyer and rigged them to go off when the ship's weapons were activated. But when Admiral Stazi stole it in the Battle of Mon Calamari, the knights were able to avert disaster by informing Stazi of the bombs and disarming it. Stazi, impressed that Fel's forces would try to help him, then told Sigel Dare to contact Fel and tell him that he was willing to once again negotiate joining forces with him against the Sith. At the time, Emperor Fel also received information of Cade Skywalker's escape from the Temple of the Sith. He feared Skywalker could have revealed information to Darth Krayt. He had even more regrets over allowing Skywalker to leave Bastion, stating he should have had him "enlisted, incarcerated, or embalmed..." He sent Draco, Krieg and Sia on a mission to track him down. With the help of an undercover Imperial Knight, Cade was tracked to the Hidden Temple. There, Sia told the Council about her father's innocence in both the Sith-Imperial War and the Massacre at Ossus. The Council decided to consider allying with Roan Fel after hearing this. Stubborn Knight Master Treis Sinde had survived, and joined the Mon Calamari Rangers in their fight against the Sith's genocide. When he contacted Emperor Fel, Fel told him to return to Bastion. Fel said the Mon Calamari would never ally with the Empire no matter what Sinde did, and Sinde agreed to return to Bastion. But Sinde helped the Rangers defeat a Sith Leviathan that had been created to further the genocide. When he contacted Fel again, Fel once again told him to return to Bastion. Sinde asked when a transport would arrive to get him, and Fel said there wouldn't be one since he couldn't spare one. Sinde then smuggly told Fel that without outside help, getting off Dac would be impossible. Fel, remembering how stubborn Sinde was, told him to return to Bastion when it was difficult rather than impossible. Assassination Attempt on Krayt Cade Skywalker proposed an assassination mission to the Jedi Council to get rid of the Dark Lord of the Sith. His theory, having seen that the Sith were not as united as they believed, was that with Krayt dead the other Sith would turn on each other just as they had always done and everything they had done would be undone. While the Jedi Council chose not to go through with this, Princess Fel told Draco, Krieg, and Rae to go with Cade on his mission. While on route, the party came across a Jedi Master of the old order named Celeste Morne. Morne had been plagued by the spirit of the Sith Karness Muur through the Muur Talisman for several thousand years. Morne agreed to join them after witnessing Cade's incredible healing powers. After the Imperial garrison at Had Abaddon fell to the anti-Sith strikeforce, Master Draco reported about the Talisman and its powers to Emperor Fel. Fel was intrigued by the notion of turning his enemies into monsters under his control, and ordered Draco to bring him Morne or the Talisman after Krayt had been assassinated. This caused both Ganner Krieg and Azlyn Rae's confidence in Fel to be shaken, with Krieg reminding Draco that Imperial Knights owe their allegiance to the Emperor only as long as he serves the light side of the Force, even though it's been pointed out that the Imperial Knights are more like Shadow Jedi. Krayt took the bait, and this resulted in a duel that saw Krayt killed by his most trusted advisor and the Imperial Knights failing to secure the talisman before it was destroyed by Cade Skywalker himself. Draco and Krieg reported back to Fel. The Emperor wasn't pleased with them: they weren't sure if Krayt was dead and they had failed to secure the Talisman. While Krieg argued the Talisman was too evil to use, Fel claimed nothing was too evil to be used against the Sith, especially against the armies who serve them. Then, he sent Krieg to retrieve Azlyn Rae, who had been taken to Kiffex by Skywalker and his crew, and Sigel Dare to retrieve Treis Sinde and ordered Draco to find out if Krayt was really dead. Alliance Achieved The negotiations with the Alliance Remnant proved to be a success, resulting in an anti-Sith coalition between the Empire-in-Exile and Galactic Alliance Remnant. One of the first actions of this new coalition was to attack the Sith loyal fleet at Ralltiir. The objectives of this attack was to sieze the fleet and, with its capture, force the Sith to stretch their forces thinner. While the initial attack succeeded in getting the Sith Admiral to surrender, things quickly fell apart. One sith ship refused to surrender, and Admiral Edouard Fenel, the commander of Fel's Bastion Second Fleet, ordered the ship be destroyed. This prompted the rest of the Coruscant fleet to self-destruct rather than accept capture. Furthermore, Stazi was forced to defend the surviving Sith-loyal crews and ships from Fenel's ruthless decision to execute them all. Fel talked with Stazi after the battle. Fel told Stazi that they were not equals, since he was Emperor and Stazi was an Admiral. Stazi retorted by saying he was Head of State of the Alliance until a proper election could be held, making him Fel's equal, and told him they needed to coordinate their plans better. Fel agreed with both these remarks, and apologized for Fenel's ruthlessness. Personality and traits Roan Fel was a strong man who passionately believed in order and ruled with a firm hand, though he was not a tyrant. He was generally regarded as a relatively benevolent ruler and his reign saw far less oppression and abuse of power as Palpatine's regime. However, to maintain his authority he regularly played the Moff Council against each other, which resulted in them allying with the New Sith Order and inadvertantly led to his own exile. During his reign he was a strong supporter of the Imperial Mission and the Jedi, even those not affiliated with his own Imperial Knights. Fel was also known to be merciful, as he allowed both the New Jedi Order and the remnants of the Galactic Alliance to exist.Legacy Era Campaign Guide Roan Fel, however, did have a darker side. After being userped by Krayt, Fel was willing to use any mean to ensure he could reclaim his throne. Examples of his darker side was his desire to use the Muur Talisman to turn all the people who served Krayt into rakghouls and his willingness to execute entire crews of starships loyal to Krayt. Powers and abilities A fully trained Imperial Knight, Roan Fel was an adept of the Force and a skilled lightsaber combatant. Fel was very talented at using the Force Sense ability, to the point that he was able to feel the dark presence of Darth Kruhl the moment he landed on Bastion. This allowed him to react quickly to the Kruhl's attempt on his life, fighting on par with the Sith Lord in a vicious lightsaber duel, during which he was able to deflect barrages of Force lightning with the blade of his lightsaber. In addition to his considerable talents with a lightsaber, Fel demonstrated a proficiency in hand-to-hand combat. However, perhaps the most important of his talents was his preparedness. By anticipating his enemies, Fel was able to prepare himself for any number of situations, such as Kruhl's attempt on his life, by arming himself with a hold out blaster and cortosis gauntlets rather than just a lightsaber. These additions to his repetoire served as a surprise to Fel's adversaries, granting him a considerable advatage in combat. Ancestors Roan Fel could count both the Fel and Antilles families in his ancestry, and therefore shared blood ties with such famous individuals as Soontir Fel and Wedge Antilles. Behind the scenes In a post on the Jedi Council Forums, Jan Duursema agreed with a poster's assessment of Roan Fel's age being "mid fifties". Though non-canonical, this would mean for the character to be born around 82 ABY.Jan Duursema post on Jedi Council Forums Roan Fel's line "I am the Empire" was likely inspired by Louis XVI's saying "L'État c'est moi" (I am the State). Appearances Fel.]] *''Star Wars Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Star Wars Legacy 5: Broken, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Legacy 6: Broken, Part 5'' *''Star Wars Legacy 7: Broken, Part 6'' *''Star Wars Legacy 9: Trust Issues, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 11: Ghosts, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 13: Ready to Die'' *''Star Wars Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Legacy 18: Claws of the Dragon, Part 5'' *''Star Wars Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars Legacy 23: Loyalties, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 24: Loyalties, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy: The Hidden Temple'' *''Star Wars Legacy 28: Vector, Part 9'' *''Star Wars Legacy 29: Vector, Part 10'' *''Star Wars Legacy 30: Vector, Part 11'' *''Star Wars Legacy 31: Vector, Part 12'' *''Star Wars Legacy 32: Fight Another Day, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 33: Fight Another Day, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 35: Storms, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 36: Renegade'' Sources * *''Star Wars Legacy 0'' *''Star Wars Legacy 0½'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' special edition *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' (2007) *''Star Wars Miniatures: Legacy of the Force'' * *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Notes and references Category:Bastion residents Category:Fel family Category:Galactic Emperors Category:Galactic Emperors of the Fel Empire Category:Humans Category:Imperial Knights Category:Males Category:Personnel of the Empire-in-exile de:Roan Fel es:Roan Fel pl:Roan Fel fi:Roan Fel